


DILF

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean finding out you're pregnant and being immensely turned on by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DILF

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own but I do love

I stood in front of Dean and watched his face. His forehead wrinkled and his lips pursed then pouted as he nodded. 

“And… you’re sure?” He asked with the gruff voice that gave me the chills.

“About six weeks sure.” I said with a small grin.

“And… its mine. Not that it would be anyone else’s but…wow!” Dean’s voice raised and octave and sped up. He ran a hand through his hair and pushed air from his pursed lips.

“It’s yours.” I said feeling my knees and hands shaking.

“I’m gonna be a dad!” Dean exclaimed sitting up. He uncrossed his arms and moved towards me. His hands grabbed my hips and pulled me right up to the mattress.

I nodded and bit my lip. He sat up on his knees then kissed me. One hand shifted over my belly and palmed it. He smiled against my lips then pressed his forehead into mine. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. Dean yanked me forward and on top of him.

“I made a baby with an unbelievably sexy woman.” Dean growled before kissing me again. I laughed and kissed him back. He pulled the back of shirt up then ripped it over my head. He covered my chest with kisses as his fingers pressed into my sides.

He rolled me under him and kissed my chest then my belly. Dean’s fingers fumbled with the button and zipper of my jeans. I started to help him pull them down but Dean snapped up and pinned my wrists to the bed. He gave me a smile then kissed me.

“I got this, mama.” He said with the slight drawl that was distinctly mid-western and all Dean. I could recognize him in a crowd from his voice.

He ran his hands over my belly and kissed my belly. 

“You are going to be the hottest mom ever.” Dean announced then kissed me. 

He undressed me slowly placing kisses on each part that he pulled the clothing from each limb. He worked his lips up my leg tickling my inner thigh with the scruff from his five o clock shadow, which made me squirm. He pushed my legs wider then dove in between them. He sucked and licked at my clit as he slowly added fingers, pumping them and curling them inside of me. He pushed my closer to the edge until I was buzzing with tension and gripping the sheets as I cried out his name.

Dean pulled away, wiping his mouth and grinning at me. He slithered up to my lips and kissed me with fire behind the kiss that I thought I was going to incinerate in our bed. I pulled his shirt off between kisses then started to work his jeans down his hips; he grabbed my wrists and smiled.

“You relax, little one.” He said with a coo as he backed off the bed and out his jeans. He was back on the bed and lifted my legs then rested them on the tops of his thighs. He leaned over me again then slowly teased me with the head of his cock rubbing against the aching center. I let out a small moan and grinded my hips against him. He pushed inside of me carefully like I was going to crumble away from the pressure.

He made steady pushes into me with equal pulls each time picking up a little speed in his hips until he was pounding into me. It didn’t take long for my body to work back to almost coming. My body temperature rose quickly as my muscles tensed. A lightning storm inside my chest, striking and booming between my ribs and finding a home in the middle of my hips.

Dean was growling and grunting between sweet something’s that littered my head. He whispered that he loved me, that I was perfect and beautiful and how much he loved fucking me. I made me feel like I was the center of the universe.

When the levee broke, I was pulling at the sheets as my back arched from the bed. I cursed and called out his name with shaking legs and a heart pounding so hard I thought it was going to break through the bone and skin. Dean’s hips stuttered as he groaned loudly then dropped his head on my collarbone. I could hear him breathing and sputtering something inaudible.

My hands went to his head and stroked the hairs on the back of his neck. I like the feeling of his weight on my body; it was comforting in the strangest way as if he was protecting me from something I couldn’t see. He kissed my collarbone and looked up at me.

“No more condoms!” He grinned like an idiot.

I laughed and leaned forward kissing his pink swollen lips. I looked him in the eyes that were painfully green like the color of emeralds in the sun.

“That’s how we got here in the first place, nerd!”

He laughed and kissed me then rolled away.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

We laid quietly next to each other. His fingers laced between mine, he lifted my hand and kissed the top of my hand.

“What about the name Samuel?” he asked with a little boy grin. I laughed and sighed.

“We already have a Sam!” I protested as he rolled towards me and rubbed my belly.

“We could call him by his middle name…” Dean looked a time with a crooked smile and the ‘duh’ expression.

“I’ll think about it!”

“I am gonna totally be a DILF!” Dean cheered.


End file.
